Fun with twins
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Kate and Lilly have fun with two wolf twins Lyle and Link while they are at a beach resort


Kate and Lilly were going on a vacation together at a private and exclusive beach resort. The two got the chance to thanks to Lilly winning a contest she entered off the internet. The two would enjoy the beach together and simply relax in the sun. As they were relaxing, Kate noticed that some of the guys on the beach were pretty muscular and hot; she pointed this fact out to Lilly too. Lilly was also taking a liking to the view as well. Kate asked Lilly if she noticed any guys worth having a fling with. while they are here. Lilly looked all around the beach to see who would be a perfect pick for them. She then pointed to two wolves who were playing volleyball in the area. Kate said that they would work.

Before they would go up to them, the volleyball that the two wolves were playing with hit the radio that Kate and Lilly were listening to and broke it. The two wolves arrived to get their ball back from them, but Kate would simply hold on to it since they broke their radio thanks to their ball. Lilly would then ask for their names; their names were Lyle and Link. Lilly told the guys that they are going to take the girls out for drinks tonight; if they did then they would forget the whole thing about them breaking their radio. The two wolves said they would meet them at the bar later tonight for drinks

Later a the bar, Kate and Lilly would meet up with Lyle and Link at the bar. The two wolves were waiting for the girls at the entrance and they would go inside. At the bar, Lyle and Link bought Kate and Lilly the drinks that they wanted as part of their debt for breaking their radio. As the girls were drinking, they asked the guys what they were doing on this beach since its so exclusive and they managed to get in because Lilly won a contest. Lyle and explained that him and Link actually work at the resort since they needed the jobs in order to pay back college loans. The two were taking a break at the time they were playing volleyball. Kate would then ask what it's like working here. Link said that it was awful working here since they have very long hours and few breaks while they are here. They would have to get up early and get to work immediately. The only time they get the day off is on a saturday and they feel that is a very short day. Kate and Lilly looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They would then ask Lyle and Link to escort them to their room.

When they arrived, they asked Lily and Link to wait outside for a bit. The two wolves did what they said and waited. Kate and Lilly then told the two wolve that they can come in now. When they did, they noticed that Kate was wearing black and red lingerie and Lilly was wearing purple and black lingerie; this made Lyle's jaw and Link's jaw immediately dropped at seeing those two like that. Kate would walk up to Lyle and Lilly would walk up to Link. The girls told them that they can have some fun with them for tonight

Lyle took Kate to the bed and made her start sucking on his wolfhood. As she was sucking, Lyle would moan and groan from having her mouth take all of his wolfhood in like that and how she was going all over in him like that. Lyle would tell her to go deeper and harder and to make it very good.

Link would take Lilly over to the wall and made her take her panties off. He would then get on his knees, made Lilly turn her butt around, and he found her pussy so he could begin to start licking inside of it. As he was doing that, Lilly would moan from the pleasure of having him inside of her womanhood like that; she would eve squeeze her breast and tell Link to go in their deeper since she was really enjoying it to the point where she exploded in his face

Over with Kate, Lyle took her panties off and began to go into her womanhood. Once inside, he would go inside her womanhood roughly and squeeze on her breast very hard. Kate was telling Lyle that he was going really roughly with her and she really liked it. She would beg him to go deeper and harder and to make her explode

Link would then have Lilly suck on his wolfhood and made her go deeper inside of him to the point where she took in the whole thing. As she was sucking, Link told Lilly that she has amazing talent at sucking wolfhood and that she should do it more often. Link would then grab her head to make sure she continued sucking on his wolfood for a long time since he was really enjoying it

Kate and Lilly would then get together and have a makeout session for Lyle and Link since they really wanted to get them aroused for what comes next. As they were making out, they took off the rest of their lingerie until they were both completely naked. Lyle and Link really enjoyed the size of their breast and ran over to them in order to end this; Link would take Kate and Lyle would get Lilly

Once the two wolves got over to the girls, they placed their wolfhoods inside their womanhoods first. They made sure to thrust very deep and hard inside of them since they had fully erected wolfhoods and they wanted to make good use of them. As they were, Kate and Lilly would moan and groan in pleasure and excitement. They could really feel how big both were inside of their womanhoods and how much pressure they were putting on them. They were especially enjoying the spankings that they were getting from them as well, begging the two wolves to keep spanking them since they loved it so much. Lyle and Link would the place their wolfhoods inside their asses. At first, Kate and Lilly could really feel the pain of having erected wolfhoods inside them like that. Lyle and Link would pound them very hard and made sure to use more thrust inside of them since they were really enjoying this and they wanted to savour every moment of this until the end.

After thrusting for so long, Lyle and Link could feel themselves ready to explode. They took their wolfhood out of Kate and Lilly and sprayed their juices all over Kate and Lilly. They would watch as those two would take in all of their juices and kiss each other at the same time. Lyle and Link would give each other a high five for scoring some hot chicks for the night

In the bed, Lyle was sleeping next to Kate and Link was sleeping next to Lilly. Kate and Lilly would wake up next to each other and kissed. Kate to told Lilly that these two were an awesome flng for the night; Lilly agreed with her. She also asked Kate if they should continue to have more fun with them while they are here. Kate said they should since it would be more interesting that way and they could use another fling with them.


End file.
